


Best Man

by hozinara (211writes)



Series: Love Me Not [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Unrequited Love, Wedding Night, seokmin still loves soonyoung, seoksoon angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/211writes/pseuds/hozinara
Summary: a story where seokmin ended up being soonyoung's best man. when he was supposed to be the one wedded to soonyoung.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Love Me Not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> part one of the love me not series !! i figured i should make this a series bc i wanted seok to have a happy ending too :( so here y'all go! i hope everyone enjoys reading ><

It was a great morning to wake up to. The sun rising was a nice view, with the cool breeze around the whole room. 

But why doesn’t Seokmin want to wake up? 

Why does he want to lay down the whole day? 

Why is his heart feeling so down? 

Then he remembered. 

Today is the wedding day of someone extremely precious to him. Someone who he spent his whole life with. His first best friend. His first love. His first boyfriend. 

His first, his everything. 

Today is the wedding day of his love, **Kwon Soonyoung.**

With a heavy heart, he needed to get up and be there for Soonyoung. He couldn’t ditch him, never will he do that to his best friend. He got up and got ready for the day ahead of him. The day went by smoothly, he went to the venue a little early since he was entrusted to take care of Soonyoung’s suit.  As he was scrolling through his phone, he found pictures from before when he and Soonyoung were still together. Seokmin doesn’t know why, but he teared up at the sight of those photos. He isn’t supposed to be crying anymore. Not now, not ever. Because he swore to Soonyoung that he wouldn’t cry after their break-up. 

He quickly wiped the tears dropping on his face, he wouldn’t want others to see him crying. He looked at their picture one last time, his finger hovering over the delete button, “Time to go.” He inhaled and exhaled proceeding to delete their pictures. A couple of minutes later, his best friend entered the room.  “Hey Seok! You're here already, sorry I didn't get here earlier.” Soonyoung apologetically told the other, leaning in for a hug. Seokmin accepted that hug, knowing it would be the last time he would hug him with all his love and feelings poured into it. This hug will be poured with all of his emotions, the love Seokmin still has for Soonyoung. 

“It's fine. Although I hope you wouldn't be late at the altar.” The both of them laughed, Seokmin pulling away first from their hug. He might cry if their hug had lasted another second. “Promise I won't! I'd cry if it actually happens.” Seokmin smiled, ‘Your soon to be husband is lucky.’  “Do whatever you need to do. Fix yourself. I'll just go outside and head inside the room. Call me when you need me.” Seokmin told him while he was fixing up his suit in front of the mirror. “Hahaha, I can do this. See you at the altar?” 

Seokmin walked to the door, opened it, and replied before closing the door, “Definitely.” 

Even if I am not the one who's going to face you at the altar. 

Even if I am not the one who will be wedded to you. 

Yes, Soonyoung, Yes, I'll see you at the altar. Not as the groom. But as your best man. 

\-----------------------------

The groom walked through the aisle, to the altar where Soonyoung is. All eyes were on him, with Soonyoung smiling at the other. Tears were forming in his eyes and being the man he is, he turned to Seokmin because he doesn’t want the others to see him crying. 

“Oh my gosh, the wedding hasn't started why are you crying already?” Seokmin handed him a small tissue. “I hate you hahaha.” Soonyoung wiped his small tears and looked at Seokmin. 

“Thank you, Seok.” 

“It's nothing. I'm your best man.” 

Soonyoung smiled and Seokmin patted his shoulders, “He's here.” Soonyoung quickly turned to the person in front of him. 

“Hi, love.” 

“Are you ready, love?” 

“Yes. Oh right, Seok has something to say.” 

They looked at Seokmin who was surprised at Soonyoung’s statment. Seokmin wasn't even supposed to say anything. He didn't want to be embarrassed too so he just said this. 

“I don't have anything to say, you're crazy. Haha. Just don't hurt Soonyoung. He's my bestfriend. Do well, lee Jihoon. I'll smack you if you hurt him.” 

“Promise I won’t hurt him. Love you, Seok. Thank you.” 

“That's nothing. I'm your brother.” 

Jihoon smiled, “Let’s get wedded, love.” In which Soonyoung squeezed the other’s hand, “Yeah, let's go.” 

\-----------------------------

"Seok!! How was the food? Good? Bad? Do we file a case?" Soonyoung went up to Seokmin who was just finishing his food. After they had to MC for the reception, the wedded couple decided that they all should eat, mainly because Jihoon was eyeing the rice cooker for the whole time. "Fucker, the food's great. I was there at the taste testing remember?" Soonyoung just giggled, and Seokmin swears his heart fluttered at the sight. 

"You wanna go out?" Soonyoung asked as he sat down next to Seokmin, munching on his red velvet crinkle. "Why? You don't like it here?" Soonyoung gave his crinkle to Seokmin, "Nah. Just wanted fresh air." 

It wouldn't hurt to go out with Soonyoung, right? 

They would just go out. 

And so Seokmin agreed and stood up, "Sure, I'll just tell Hao." Soonyoung giggled again and nodded also standing up, walking to the door to wait for his best friend there. 

"Hao! Me and Soons will go out for a bit." Minghao turned to Seokmin, "Okay. Be back early, I'll miss you." Seokmin forced out a smile, "You're saying nonsense haha." Minghao told him to go out already and be with Soonyoung, so he did. He walked up to Soonyoung who is smiling big right now. 

And Seokmin wished that time would stop, right then and there. 

Seokmin and Soonyoung walked up to the yacht's railings. “Hao really has a crush on you,” Soonyoung said. Seokmin’s eyebrows furrowed, “Huh? he's just a friend.” Soonyoung laughed, “He has feelings for you. You're numb.” Seokmin dismissed Soonyoung’s claims on Minghao having a crush on him.  Looking at the beautiful sight of the bridge, the mountains. Looking around, you'd see the different wedding decorations Seokmin had set up for their wedding. Both of them laid their elbows over the railings. "The ocean is beautiful right?" Seokmin asks Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung looks around the ocean view. The light from the moon is reflecting on the water, making the ocean look like it's sparkling, and with a smile, he replied, "Very." 

But Soonyoung's smiled faltered after hearing Seokmin's next words. 

Seokmin took a breath, "You'd just think. What happened if I didn't let go of you, Soons?" 

Soonyoung turned to face Seokmin. But Seokmin was just there, looking at the ocean. He doesn't want to face Soonyoung. He also doesn't know why he said that. Was it the bottled up feelings? Was it because he just wanted to say it? Seokmin doesn't know. 

Soonyoung was surprised. He didn't know that Seokmin would bring that up. But yes. At times he still thinks about why Seokmin left him. Don't get him wrong though, he loves Seokmin but as a best friend. It's been a long time since Soonyoung had moved on from him, but you know? From time to time he'd just think, what went wrong? Did he do something? Soonyoung doesn't know. 

"Seok..." 

"Don't mind me Soons. I just thought about it. I don't love you anymore." Seokmin smiled and faced Soonyoung. 

"I just love you as a friend." 

That was the biggest lie he told anyone. _Ever._

Both of them laughed, "To answer you, things would've been very different." 

"As long as you're happy, I'm also happy. I'm glad you found the love I couldn't give you." Soonyoung hugged Seokmin, "What are you saying? You gave all of your love to me before. Thank you Seok, for being the _**best man**_." 

Seokmin wished he could've stayed. 

Seokmin wished he hadn't let go. 

Seokmin wished that things could've been different. 

_Seokmin wished it was still him and Soonyoung._

**Author's Note:**

> and that's part one !! i hope everyone enjoyed reading, even though it was kinda angsty hihi 🥺 next part will be seokmin and .... hehe secret ! i won't reveal him yet. stay tuned for the second story of love me not, thank you for reading!! ♥️
> 
> link to my twt profile here: [twt](https://twitter.com/8STARKSY)


End file.
